


Luz solitaria

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Past, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Estoy harto. Harto de todas esas naciones que fingen de ser mis aliadas sólo porque me necesitan. Harto de Estonia, Letonia y Lituania que me miran aterrorizados. Y harto de ti, que sigues provocándome sin comprender que nunca vas a obtener nada. Por eso estoy triste.”
Relationships: Belarus/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Luz solitaria

**Luz solitaria**

Estaba helado. Era la mitad de abril, pero la nieve seguía cayendo, implacable. Ni siquiera el vodka parecía capaz de calentarlo, esa noche.

Suspiró. Rusia siempre se había creído alguien importante, confiado, capaz de vencer sus adversarios en el exacto momento que lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba demasiado cansado de seguir en adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si siempre hubiera sido así.

Cuando estaba joven, era alegre, su serenidad tenía éxito de iluminar los inviernos grises de su nación.

Ahora se había confundido con ese gris, pasaba sus días maquinando y conspirando.

Y estaba harto.

Harto de esa vida, harto de alearse con otras naciones solo para conveniencia, harto de guerras, de lágrimas y de sangre. Le habría gustado caminar por la calle, o per los pasillos de su misma casa, sin que los otros se sintieran obligados a bajar los ojos. Se había construido una pared alrededor, pared que sólo escondía mugre.

Sólo sus hermanas parecían poderla cruzar, aun de maneras diferentes. Sonrió, pensando en Ucrania. Su hermanita, tan ingenua y débil... estaba leja de él, pero no para su elección. Le había sido expresadamente prohibido de acercarse, aun eso la hiciera sufrir. Nunca iba a admitirlo, pero su lejanía lo hacía sentir muy peor de lo que demostraba.

Sus pensamientos estaban a punto de irse hacia Bielorrusia, cuando la chica, casi atraída por esas reflexiones, apareció a su espalda.

“¡Roshi!” gritó, asustándolo.

Ivan suspiró.

No podía decir de no amar su hermana menor, pero... también estaba verdad que su cara demasiado a menudo llegaba para atormentarlo, transformando sus sueños en pesadillas.

“Hola, Natalia.” le dijo, en voz baja. La chica se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra por unos minutos. Luego, suspiró.

“Esta noche es extraña Ivan, ¿verdad? Nieva, pero el cielo nunca ha sido tan limpio.” rio bajo, poniendo una mano en la pierna de su hermano. “Quizás es la nieve que lo limpia por las nublas. Por lo demás, yo también me siento mejor en esa atmosfera. ¿Tú no?” le preguntó.

Rusia se sonrojó, y empujó la mano de Bielorrusia los más delicadamente posible, tratando de no enojarla.

“No hay mucho para que ser alegre, Natalia. Veo la nieve desde que estaba niño, y tú lo mismo. ¿Qué encuentras tan fascinado?” contestó, amargo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

“Somos habituados a la nieve, pero no a las estrellas. Y esta noche las ves claramente.” levantó los ojos al cielo. “Son tan hermosas, Rusia. Te recuerdas de niña, ¿Cuándo quería que me regalara una?”

Ivan rio bajo, cabeceando.

“De niña tenías muchas menos pretensas que haces ahora.” se burló de ella, aludiendo a sus continuas tentativas de atraerlo en sus garras.

Ella se echó riendo, y puso esa expresión que mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido a darle cosa a Ivan.

“Tarde o temprano vas a rendirte, Rusia. Yo lo sé. Somos destinados a quedarnos juntos para la eternidad.” siseó, luego volvió tranquila a mirar el cielo. “La luna también parece más hermosa, esta noche.” comentó.

Ivan sobresaltó.

La luna. Al igual que su hermana, ese cuerpo celeste tan misterioso y lejos siempre lo había asustado. Envuelto en la oscuridad, habría sido mejor no ver nada. Tenía miedo de la luna, que hacía brillar las heridas también.

Esas heridas que llevaba silenciosamente en su cuerpo, esas heridas que parecían iluminarse durante noches como esa.

Querría que nadie le viera, nunca.

Pero Bielorrusia, si no estaba conocida por su tacto, lo estaba por el espíritu de observación.

“¿Qué pasa, Ivan?” preguntó, haciéndolo suspirar otra vez.

“Nada, Natalia. Sólo estaba pensando.” murmuró, esperando en vano que su hermana desistiera.

“¿En qué? ¿Por qué eres triste?” insistió, y Rusia se puso en pie, nervioso.

“¿Por qué estoy triste, Bielaroshi?” dijo, sarcástico, en alta voz. “Estoy harto. Harto de todas esas naciones que fingen de ser mis aliadas sólo porque me necesitan. Harto de Estonia, Letonia y Lituania que me miran aterrorizados. Y harto de ti, que sigues provocándome sin comprender que nunca vas a obtener nada. Por eso estoy triste.” terminó.

Pensaba que Bielorrusia se habría ido, indignada, o que tratara de atacarlo físicamente, sabía que estaba capaz. En cambio, sólo lo miró fijo, condescendiente.

“Ivan... entiendo que te sientes inadecuado. Que querrías volver a un tiempo cuando todo estaba más simple, cuando no estaba tan...” rio bajo. “Terrible. Sin embargo, eres la misma persona, no pienso que el Ivan Braginski de unos siglos atrás haya desaparecido. Sólo, te has dejado condicionar por las circunstancias.” le dijo, con tono alegre. Rusia le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo apenas.

“Natalia, eres sorprendente. Durante todos estos años he siempre pensado que fueras... bien, una niña caprichosa. Entonces, tú también tienes algo positivo.” admitió, y luego dirigió los ojos al cielo. “¿Y sabes qué? Quizás la luna no es tan mala esta noche.” le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos enfrente a la luz del astro.

Natalia se acercó más a su hermano, frunciendo los labios.

“Pues, dado que no soy tan mala…” acercó la cara a la de Rusia. “¿No piensas que podríamos casarnos?” le preguntó rápida, con aire alusiva. Ivan la miró, sorprendido, y luego suspiró.

Al final, amaba a su hermana. Tenía sus defectos, pero seguía siendo unido a ella desde demasiado tiempo para que le fuera indiferente.

Aun nunca fuera a casarla.

Miró el paisaje a su alrededor, indiferente a las manos de su hermana que se hacían más maliciosas.

Esa noche era irreal, y nada de lo que estaba pasando iba a tener un seguido. Mañana todo iba a volver a la normalidad, y él iba a ser de vuelta esa nación que tenía éxito de esconder sus propósitos de venganza y de dominio detrás sonrisas tentadoras.

Esa noche, sólo había la luna.


End file.
